


Got to Get you Alone

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Scout Harding leaned up against a nearby pole, a flask of her preferred drink of choice in hand as she watched the rather lovely Inquisitor make her rounds with the visiting nobility in Skyhold. She didn't mind standing back and waiting for Cadash to be free of the snobs that deemed themselves important enough to occupy her time and make the pretty Ambassador worry over their stay.---------Lace is back and wants to get her pretty girlfriend alone.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Lace Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Got to Get you Alone

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't explicit content, but it's definitely implied that that's what happened so that's why the fic has a M rating.

Scout Harding leaned up against a nearby pole, a flask of her preferred drink of choice in hand as she watched the rather lovely Inquisitor make her rounds with the visiting nobility in Skyhold. She didn't mind standing back and waiting for Cadash to be free of the snobs that deemed themselves important enough to occupy her time and make the pretty Ambassador worry over their stay. 

It was a lot of bullshit, she'd heard them talking when they thought no one from the Inquisition was around, how they couldn't  _ possibly _ believe that a dwarf could be the Herald of Andraste. Harding couldn't believe the gall they had, even if Cadash  _ wasn't  _ the Herald, she sure as hell was their leader and a damn fine one at that. She'd easily proved her competency, her ruthlessness in the way she secured coin and wares for their band of misfits that seemed to grow everyday since they took Skyhold.

Those fools only saw a Carta Dwarf, they only saw someone pretending to be something they thought she shouldn't be and it was enough to make her  _ angry _ . 

She took another swig of her ale, a grin settling on her face as she thought of what Cadash was actually like. No armor, no weapons and certainly no title when it was just the two of them meeting for a quiet night's rest while Harding was stocking up at Skyhold. No one else was privileged enough to see  _ Edana _ , the lover, not Edana the Inquisitor, only Harding herself could claim that right and she'd be lying if she said that it didn't please her, didn't warm her bones up like a good old fashioned bonfire. 

So, she was content to wait until Cadash slipped away from the judging crowd to become her girlfriend, Edana. 

"Oh, you look like you're having fun." Varric grumbled, showing up from out of nowhere, a scowl on his face as he tugged at the collar of the buttoned shirt. She giggled a little at his annoyance, she knew exactly how much he hated having to wear an actual shirt just to impress somebody.

Harding elbowed him before offering her flask in a gesture of peace, something he took eagerly and downed most of the contents in one go. She didn't mind that he did that, she knew he had been interacting far more with people than she had so he was more than justified in trying to wash the taste of Orlesian bigotry away, plus she could get more, it wasn't like she didn't know where Cadash kept the  _ good _ stuff hidden away.

"Just waiting for the Inquisitor." Harding finally said and he nodded, a grim little look on his face though the playful twinkle in his eye gave up his true intentions. "Alright, out with it." She sighed, rolling her eyes while her arms crossed over her chest and her weight sunk further into the pole behind her.

Varric chuckled. "Nothing, just glad to see my fellow dwarves happy." 

"Sure, right."

"I'm serious! I know I joke around but really, it's  _ nice. _ " He sounded sincere about it, enough so that Harding relaxed a little from her defensive posture. "That being said, she's my friend and someone I respect, so… treat her nice." 

Well, there it was. Varric was  _ threatening _ her, in such a Varric fashion too that it completely caught her off guard and she wasn't able to recover in time before Edana approached them with a stern look. The only male dwarf of the trio quickly said goodbye and waltzed off to go mess with someone else.

Bastard, Harding thought.

"Well, what was  _ that _ about?" Edana asked softly, the shift from harsh Inquisitor to soft girlfriend seamless. 

Harding shook her head before grinning at Cadash. Now was the perfect time for them to  _ leave _ and she had sorely missed her girlfriend since her last scouting mission took her out West where it was cold and lonely without the hottest dwarf in Thedas there to keep her company. She laced an arm through Edana's and pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "How about we get out of her and I'll tell you?"

Edana gave her a stunned little look then nodded, breathless and scrambled to tell Josephine she was retiring for the night and was to absolutely  _ not _ be disturbed. The Ambassador grinned down at her, her eyes glanced over to where a certain dwarf was still in the shadows and nodded at her, saying something that Harding couldn't quite read. 

Their relationship was kind of hysterical if you asked her, the way the two of them were ruthless in their own regards that led to a begrudging  _ respect  _ and then the way they both gave each other practical gifts. Josephine gave Edana the most amazing, waterproof, fur lined boots that made Harding a little jealous, while Edana gave Josephine a dagger, hand forged with a handle that had the Montilyet family crest on it.

(And Harding was the only one who knew that Josephine kept it on her at all times.)

"We're all clear." Edana grinned at her, a toothy smile that was wide and crooked and utterly attractive. She might have swooned if she were a lesser woman but her girlfriend would have to work harder than that to fully win her over for the night.

After all, what kind of dwarf would she be if she was swayed by a little easy charm?

Edana pulled her into her private room, their room really whenever Harding was in Skyhold, then pushed her against the strong oak door after she made sure it was locked. Her lips ghosted across her own, hooded lyrium blue eyes that seemed to electrify her from the inside out. "I've missed you, Scout Harding." 

"Hmm, pray tell, how much did you miss me,  _ Inquisitor? _ " She teased, breathless as Edana's hands slipped to her hips and held her in place against the door. Harding may be tough, she may like violence and killing gross demons but  _ damn _ if she didn't like the aggressiveness coming from her girl right then. 

" _ Lace. _ " Edana changed her tactics, murmuring her first name ever so gently against her jawline, pressing featherlike kisses against the strong angle there. It wasn't enough to get her riled up, not in the way that Harding was hoping for but damned if it was effective in getting her to think of what  _ could _ happen if Edana actually wanted to. 

Before Harding could tease her anymore, Edana moved her lips down more, pressing those ever so soft kisses against her neck and barely there nibbles that made her barely there self control weaken even further. A groan escaped her, a primal little thing that she couldn't control and it felt utterly perfect to be with Edana again. 

Hands slid up from her hips, gingerly touching her stomach with reverent finger tips before continuing upwards and around to undo her breast band. Those inquisitive hands stopped just short and Edana, unfortunately, pulled back, "Is this okay?" Her body was  _ warm _ , comfortable and strong, something Harding had  _ missed _ while out scouting. She missed every part of Edana and she'd be damned if she was about to make her stop.

" _ Yes. Please. _ " She only had to consent once for Edana to pounce back on her, undoing her breast band and flinging it somewhere else in the room while she attached their lips together in a fervent kiss.

To say she wasn't expecting to be lifted up was an understatement, a squeak of surprise escaped her before melting into a groan as Edana swiftly carried her to their large bed that was at a  _ perfect _ height for them to tumble onto it. Harding let herself get lost in the sensations of her girlfriend's body on hers, utterly grateful for the fact that she snuck home early to see her after two months apart.

Not that she'd tell anyone that but they can sod off if they wanted to question her about it, she had  _ better _ things, people, to be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of my lovely dwarven quizzy and her snarky girlfriend, please let me know!


End file.
